The Twisted Life of Luna
by Luna P.Shepherd
Summary: Ini cerita tentang masa post fellowship Luna DI SMC di Korea.


Satu april hari ini, dan aku seperti mendapatkan april mop. Hari dimana kita dikerjain habis-habisan. Pukul 7 pagi waktu Seoul, jam besar yang terletak di airport menunjuukan seperti itu. Walaupun matahari sudah muncul dari timur udara masih sangat dingin. Ah, aku masih tetap cinta Newyork walaupun di sana lebih membunuh jam segini. Setengah jam lagi aku sudah harus sampai di ruang konferensi Soul International Hospital, untuk hari pertamaku bertugas selama tiga tahun ke depan. Akhirnya professor Hopkins berhasil menang argument denganku untuk menerima fellowship di Seoul ini. "Luna, this is gonna be a good chance for you to know another word. The word that you think similar but not. Alex would be there, so you not gonna be alone. You gonna thaks to me latter". Persengkongkolan mereka berdua nampaknya berhasil mengerjaiku tepat di tanggal satu april ini. Aku mulai menarik koperku yang tidak begitu besar keluar bandara. Barangku yang lain akan datang setelah apartemen kudapatkan. Di jajaran angkutan bandara terlihat papan diangkan bertuliskan "Luna Putria Shepherd MD. Soul International Hospital (SIH)". Aku segera menghapiri orang dengan tulisan itu. "excuse me sir, I'm Luna from newyork, can we leave now?" lelaki itu mengambil foto di sakunya dan mencocokkan dengan wajahku "oh, oke mam, we can. I'm Park Junsung, Hospital's PR" ia mengulurkan tangannya " Luna, nice to meet you". Kami pun segera menuju van hitam yang bertuliskan SIH. "It takes ten minutes to be there mam, and the meeting would star at 7.30" jelas sang PR dan aku hanya mengannguk sambil tetap pandangan pada jalanan Seoul yang tak jauh berbeda dengan jalanan di Seattle waktu aku residen. " after the meeting, you can call me to drive to your place. So you can leave your suitcase here". Kami berjalan melalui lorong dan naik dengan lift ke lantai empat dan ketika aku sampai di ruangan sudah ramai berkumpul dokter-dokter lain rupanya. Entahlah hanya untuk menyambutku atau memang ada pembahasan lain. Ah, aku belum sempat belajar bahasa Negara ini. Hurup-hurupnya lucu terditi dari titik, garis dan bulatan kecil. Aku yakin untuk mengatakan sesuatu kita harus menuliskannya bersaan. Aku jadi ingat waktu masih SD dulu belajar aksara jawa di Indonesia, aku jadi kangen dengan tanah airku. Sudah-sudah, aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menghentikan lamunan di kepalaku. Wajah pertama yang kutangkap adalh wajah Professor Kim Youngwa, dua tahun lalu mengasisteninya melakukan observasi pada oprasi Thoracix professor Hopkins di NYCH. ia mendatangiku dan memelukku hangat seperti anaknya " Hi, Luna. I know It would be you, the bright girl. When I saw the new attending in the list named Luna. I just didn't believe that we got an honor, you be here" pujian professor Kim, membuat aku malu. Aku hanya mengenngam tangannya dan mengatakan " kamsammita". Benar hanya kata itu yang aku tahu, itupun karena anak kecil yang ingin mengantri toilet di pesawat aku biarkan mengambil antrianku dan itu hal yang ia ucapkan sambil membunggkukkan badannya. "sir, that's all my word" tambahku sebelum ia mengucapkan baha korea. Professor itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku dipersilahkan duduk disampingnya dan rapatpun dimulai. Ketika pertama pembukaan dengan bahasa korea, aku melebarkan senyumku dengan mengikuti alunan bahasa korea mereka yang tak satupun aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak akan khawatir dengan bahasa yang belum aku tau ini, aku akan segera mengetahuinya. Selanjutnya meeting itu dengan kembali menggunakan bahasa Inggris, sang kepala rumah sakit Mr. Han, menceritakan bahwa tadi ia menjelaskan siapa diriku dari catatan yang direkomendasikan professor Hopkins. Ah, thanks God aku tadi melebarkan senyumku hingga gigiku kering. Mr. Han juga sudah memilihkan staff yang akan bekerja sama denganku, yang semuanya memiliki kemampuan bahasa Inggris sehingga tidak terjadi kesalahan. Ia memilihkan 15 resident terbaik untuk aku didik selama tiga tahun ini. Dan akan menyiapkan perawat dan scrub nurse yang mampu bekerja sama denganku. Sebagus itukah aku, hingga rumah sakit negri ini begitu memperlakukanku begitu baik. Ah, jadi sudah waktunya ya aku menjadi dewasa dan mempunyai murid. Rasnya baru kemarin kudengar Professor Hopkins meneriakkan " you're kill that women" waktu aku mengoprasi jantung wanita malang itu. Keesokan paginya aku sudah menghadap kepala rumah sakit untuk mengajukan resign. Ketika aku sedang mengepak barangku di loker room, professor Hopkins dantang dan membentak-bentak "hah, coward. After you're kill that women you just leave? I'm not gonna let you go that easy. You must explain to me why that woman die" akhirnya aku menunjukkan laporan catatan kematian wanita itu, menjelaskan bahwa kesalahan anasteologi dalam mengukur obat untuk oprasi. Aku menjelaskan dengan pasrah. Aku sudah tak mau berargumen lagi waktu itu. Aku benar-benar letih. Dan kata-kata pedasnya di OR itu membuatku tertekan. "you're an idiot to didn't know that you did everything you could. I knew that mistake, but I have to be rough on you. So you could be more be rough to your self. You were attending in that room. You're most bright student that I ever had. Just good is not enough, you must be best, in our job there is no room to make mistake. Mistake just send the patient to the light" jelas professor Hopkins saat itu. "just put your stuff back on that cubby. I have already spoken to Mr. Bass that you change your mind. Tomorrow be better. You'll be in Mr. Shepherd service. Get much you can from the God of Neuro". Enam tahun setelah kejadian itu, dan disinilah aku. Setiap residen memperkenalkan namanya dan aku hanya hapal dengan muka mereka. Dan seperti biasanya aku membuat panggilan sendiri dalam hatiku untuk mereka semua. Ah, lima belas oran yang benar saja. Itu terlalu banyak, dulu dokter Han saja hanya mengurusi 6 residen sudah tidak sanggup. Tapi lihat saja dulu lah mungkin di sini residen-residen ini lebih kalem dan tidak banyak berbuat banyak masalah seperti kami dulu. Setelah menyelesaikan pertemuan Mr. Kim mengantarku pada ruangan yang akan menjadi kantorku. Di depan pintunya tertulis Luna P. Shepherd Chief of Surgery. Artinya memang aku yang akan mengepalai surgery wing di rumah sakit ini. Tapi aku sudah bicara dengan Mr. Kim, dia tetap harus mengurusi paperwork untuk urusan wing ini. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus mengoprasi dan mengorganisir managemennya. " Miss this is Julia, she would be your secretary. All you have to do is put your signature after you read the document. So don't worry about paper work", perkenalan yang membuatku lega. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam kantor baruku. Besok aku akan genap berusia 29 tahun dan inilah tanggung jawab baruku. Di lemari ada beberapa pasang scrub uniform dan lab coat dengan namaku di bagian kiri. Tanda pengenal sudah aku gantungkan pada lab coat. Aku meneliti ruanganku, cukup lengkap dengan meja kayu dan kursi lemari kaca besar, yang itu nanti akan aku muat untuk buku-buku dan jurnal serta. Tempat tidur lipat. Oh ternyata aku bisa tidur di ruang pribadiku sendiri tidak harus bergabung di on call room dengan dokter lainnya. Aku membaca list dari kepala tiap-tiap bagian yang akan bekerjasama denganku, dan sudah dipastikan mereka akan lebih tua dariku. Mulai dari head of cardio sampai general surgery semuanya dengan nama korea, akan tetapi karena ini international hospital maka bahasa inggris sangat biasa didengar. Nampaknya semua orang biasa dengan itu, maka hal pertama yang aku takutkan tidak mungkin terjadi. Yaitu keterbatasan bahasaku. Aku meminta Julia mengantarku ke surgery floor untuk melihat-lihat. Ketika aku berjalan melewati beberapa perawat dan staff mereka mengenali siapa aku dan menyapaku. Aku mencoba tersenyum walau sedikit canggung. Walaupun aku sudah sering melihat orang-orang bermata sipit dengan wajah putih dan pucat tapi tidak sebanyak ini. Aku butuh penyesuain. Tanpa dikomando beberapa residen yang tadi ikut pertemuan bersamaku mendekatiku. Menanyakan apakah aku ingin mengadakan pertemuan untuk surgery floor. Waktu itu baru pukul 9 lebih sedikit dan nampaknya hospital belum terlalu ramai, maka aku menyetujui usul salah satu residen itu. Maka bertemulah kita di meeting room, dan semua attending dari setiap bagian hadir dan aku memperkenalkan diriku dan sedikit latar belakang pendidikanku. Kami membahas beberapa protocol oprasi dan semua sama dengan yang dilakukan waktu aku di NYCH dan biasa digunakan dengan tulisan alphabet juga jadi tidak ada masalah. Kemudian aku membagi residen itu dalam 7 bagian, cardiothoraxic, ortho, peds, neuro,trauma, nicu, plastic, general. Mereka akan melakukan rotasi satu tahun ini dan selanjutnya akan menjuruskan kebidang mereka masing-masing atau mereka mau meraih spesialis disemuanya seperti aku. Aku jadi ingat bagaimana aku begitu tidak bisa memilih untuk tidak tau prosedur salah satu spesialis saja, maka tak ada cara lain aku belajar semuanya hingga dokter han mengatakan bahwa aku sudah gila untuk meraih semuanya. Waktu itu umurku 20 tahun dan dokter Han berteriak di kuping ku " I'm with one specialty don't have life, what do you think if you want those all?" saat itu aku hanya berfikir aku akan belajar dan practice all my best. Walaupun waktu begitu sempit untuk semuanya tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Dan setelah Sembilan tahun akhirnya aku dipercaya untuk menjalankan sebuah tanggung jawab menjadi attending di SIH ini.

Setelah pertemuaan aku berpamitan untuk mengurus tempat tinggalku dan istirahat karena officially aku akan menjadi chief adalah besok. Aku menghubungi Mr. Park yang tadi memberikan tawaran untuk mengantar ke apartemen baruku. Aku memeriksa tablet ku untuk melihat nama apatemen yang dicarikan adiknya Sarah, aku menyebutkan sebuah alamat kepada Mr. Park " oh that just take ten minutes from here, that place pretty good one", tak lama van yang aku tunggu tiba di depan lobi SIH dan kamipun menuju van tersebut. Dalam perjalanan Mr. Park bertanya apakah aku memiliki teman di Seoul ini, sehingga sudah menetapkan apartement. Aku pun bercerita, aku memiliki adik kelas waktu mengambil Phd di Boston kemarin, sebelum terbang ke Seoul dan adiknya yang mencarikan. Tak begitu lama akupun sampai di lokasi apartemen tersebut. Komplek apartemen dengan empat bangunan tinggi. Aku akan menempati gedung D dilantai 13. Sesampainya di office apatremen itu akupun melakukan reregistrasi sebagai resident baru, semua pembayaran sudah kulakukan secara online sehingga hanya perlu menunjukkan nomer resi tranferku saja. Dan deposit untuk satu tahun sudah aku bayarkan. Wanita cantik dengan dandanan ala model yang melayaniku. Dan prosesnya cukup cepat, karena mulai dari jenis furniture dan sebagainya sudah kupilih sewaktu aku di bandara JFK hamper dua puluh jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang semuanya sudah siap. Mr. Park mengantarku hingga pintu apartemenku dan memberikan peta rute kendaraan untuk berangkat ke SIH. Pilihannya lumayan banyak bisa naik bus atau kereta. Tapi jika mau lebih simple maka menggunakan taksi. Atau aku bisa jalan 35 menit untu sampai SIH. S ebelum dia pergi aku ucapkan terimakasih untuk bantuannya hari ini. Akupun menekan kode keamanan pintu apartemenku yang enam digit itu. Dan be lonely girl begins.

Apartemen yang kupilih memang dengan 3 kamar tidur. Satu untuk tidur, satu berupa studio tempatku membaca dan semua buku-buku ku yang akan tiba, dan satu lagi jika ada tamu yang aka sleep over ditempatku. Aku mulai melihat kamar tidurku meletakkan koperku dalam closet dan mengelurkan isinya. Menggantung beberapa baju dan menyusun perlengkapan mandiku. Setelah selesai, sepi sekali aku sendirian. Ah, bukannya selama ini akupun sendirian di tengah kota Newyork ramai itu. Yang membuatku aman jika aku sendirian di apartemenku waktu di Newyork adalah bunyi klakson taksi-taksi kuning itu, yang entah ingin selalu saja berjalan cepat di tengah kesemrawutan lalu lintas. Sekarang tidak ada bunyi klakson itu, dan benar-benar sepi. Aku mengeluarkan tabletku dan mulai menghidupkan player dan menekan play pada salah satu track dengan judul Hijo de la luna-anak bulan-, yang entah sudah berapa ratus kali berputar di playlist ku. Lagu ini seperti menceritakan diriku, bukan karena judulnya sama dengan diriku saja tapi aku memang benar-benar merasa seperti anak bulan. Karena hanya pada mahluk tuhan yang bernama bulan itu aku dapat bercerita menumpahkan segala kekhawatiranku akan pasien-pasienku ataupun akan semua masalah yang aku hadapi. Intro biola diawal lagu mengantarku melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi. Lebih dari duapuluh jam aku belum mandi.

Selesai membersihkan badan aku mulai menuju dapurku dengan menyalakan kulkas, dan membuat catatan apa yang aku butuhkan untuk hidup. Aku mengambil laptopku dan menghidupkannya, bertanya pada gps grocery store yang paling lengkap dan dekat dengan apartemenku saat ini. Menyetel jam pada laptopku serta alaram untuk tiap jam waktu shalatku. Hal-hal yang sudah sangat aku hapal jika berpergian dengan tidak mendengar azan seperti saat ini. Setelah selesai membuat catatan aku berganti pakaian dan menjamak shalat dzuhur dan ashar ku kemudian memasukkan tablet, dompet dan buku catatan dalam tas. Selelah menutup pintu aku baru ingat bahwa sejak turun dari pesawat aku hanya meminum segelas kopi yang disediakan waktu rapat tadi. Sehingga perutku mulai terasa perih. Akupun tidak tau akan makan apa. Sore ini lumayan sejuk, aku turun dengan blus dan rok dengan scraf pada leherku serta jaket. Keluar dari lift aku menuju kafe di kawasan apartementku, ternyata cafenya terletak di antara tower C dan D. Aku berjalan pelan sambil memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarku. Ternyata memang tidak terlalu jauh dengan Newyork walaupun berbeda benua. Semua dengan urusan masing-masing dan mencoba bergerak dengan cepat. Ah, aku ingin menikmati hari ini dengan lambat. Dengan tidak berlari untuk menjawab pager, dengan tidak memakai scrub. Aku butuh mencium dalam-dalam udara seoul dan memulai mencintainya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Semoga saja medre Luna akan selalu bersamaku. Aku sampai di kafe yang cukup nyaman. Aku memesan Americano hangat dan scone untuk menemani kopiku. Aku hanya di kafe lima belas menit, karena harus segera menyelesaikan grocery shopping. Setelah ini akan sulit untuk mencari waktu lagi.

Sesampainya di grocery store, aku mendorong kereta dan cepat mencari barang-barang yang aku perlukan. Piring, gelas, mangkuk, dan lainnya sudah ada diapartemenku. Karena kemarin aku menggunakan jasa untuk membelanjakan itu semua. Tugasku sekaran hanya berbelanja bahan makanan seperti susu, roti, buah, bumbu, sayur dan daging. Untuk daging aku sudah memesan di toko halal butcher dan memintanya mengantar jam tujuh mala mini setelah aku kembali. Karena kebanyakan adalah tulisan korea yang aku buta sama sekali, maka acara belanjaku agak sedikit tersendat. Dengan menggunakan feeling yang aku punya saja untuk menuntaskannya. Aku membeli buah-buahan dan sayur yang jelas halal kemudian madu dan gula tebu. Selanjutnya fresh milk dan sereal serta roti. Beberapa tuna kaleng dan saus demiglacias. Nampaknya sebelum aku banyak tau tempat aman untuk makan, aku akan lebih banyak makan buah dan sayur. Akhirnya acara belanjaku selesai juga, dengan taksi aku kembali ke apartemenku. Banyak juga yang aku beli, ketika supir taksi mengeluarkan belanjaanku. Aku berfikir tak akan sanggup mengangkatnya seki angkut. Aku memperhatikan barang-barang itu tepat dengan seorang lelaki berucap dari arah depanku dengan bahasa korea. Aku menatapnya dan berkata " excusme". Ia nampaknya mengerti dengan tatapan blank ku "do you need hand miss?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Maka ia memilih plastic yang besar dan berat dan meninggalkan plastic yang isinya ringan. Aku sempat melihat otot pergelangan tanggannya tertarik ketika mengangkat. " you lead me miss" ucapnya. Aku berjalan di depannya. Begitu lelaki itu melewati pintu beberapa gadis berbisik-bisik sambil memandang kearahnya dan penjaga resepsionis menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum kepadanya. Aku menekan bell dan menunggunya untuk masuk selanjutnya menekan lantai 13. Ia meletakkan plastic belanjaanku. "want to throwing party?" tanyanya dengan melihat belanjaanku yang banyak "oh, no just grocery shopping. Actually I'm newbie here, today from newyork. I'm Luna Bay the way" jawabku sambil mengulurkan tangan "I'm Minho, nice to meet you" jawabnya sambil membalas tanganku. Aku bukan tipe social aku sudah tau itu dan bukan tipe wanita menyenagkan utuk pertemuan pertama kali. Sehingga setelah aku memperkenalkan diri, akupun diam menatap pitu lift. Rupanya lantai tiga belas punya waktu cukup lama juga. " get new job in soul luna?" Minho memulai percakapan. Tepat pintu lift lantai 13 terbuka. Aku beranjak " my post fellowship in SIH" jawabku dengan melangkah menuju pintu apartemanku." A doctor?" tanyanya lagi "yeah, sort of" jawabku sambil membuka knop pintu. "thanks for your help, I can lift it" sambil menunjuk plastic yang dipengang Minho " It's okey, I can lift it to your kitchen" ucapnya. Aku menahan pintu dan membiarkannya masuk. Ia menaru belanjaanku pada meja pantry. "nice apartment, little difrrent from my friends" ujarnya. Ternyata dia bukan resident apatemen ini. Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu untuk berterimakasih atas bantuannya kalu ia tidak keberatan. Tapi yang kubeli semuanya bahan mentah. "do you have a diner?" tanyaku dan menjelaskan aku hanya punya sayur, buah dan daging. Kalu dia mau menunggu sebentar maka aku akan membuatkan makan malam untunya. "actually, I'm gonna asking my friend to out get diner. But I don't mind if you want feed me" jawabnya. Akupun bersiap dengan melepas jaketku. Diapun melepas jasnya dan mengikutiku ke dapur. "I can help you, if you want" katanya, aku memandangnya dengan pertanyaan "seriously?" ia pun mengangguk. Aku akan membuat masakan sederhana dengan menggunakan sirloin yang aku beli tadi. Aku hanya akan memanggangnya dengan rempah dan minyak wijen setengah matang dan merebus brokoli dan kentang. Serta memanaskan saus demiglasias. Minho membantuku membersihkan brokoli dan kentang selanjutnya merebusnya. Ketika menunggu sirloin dipanggang, ia bertanya apakah aku akan membuat salad. Akhirnya aku merajang kasar kol merah dan putih dengan tambahan bawang Bombay dan smoke beef saladku sudah jadi. Setelanjutnya aku mengatakan kalau aku hanya punya amirecano coffe kalau ia mau untuk desert. Ia mengangguk. Sambil menyiapkan piring ia bercerita bahwa ia memang sangat suka hidangan amerika untuk sarapan, makan siang dan dinernya. Simple menurutnya. Setelah makan malam siap. Sebelum ia menanyakan red wine sebagai teman makan steak ini aku sudah menjelaskan kalau aku seorang muslim yang tidah minum alcohol. Sebagai gantinya aku menawarkannya jus anggur yang tadi kubeli. Kamipun berhaadapan di meja pantry dengan piring masing-masing. Minho menyatukan tangannya dan menunduk, berdoa, beberapa saat selanjutnya ia berkata "welcome to soul" sambil mulai mengangkat pisaunya. "thaks" jawabku. Makan malamku yang pertama di Negara ini. Ada teman maupun sendiri tidak jauh berbeda untukku. Toh selama ini aku lebih banyak makan malam sendiri, setelah Hannah pergi. Walaupun agak tersendat, nampaknya Minho tipe lelaki yang sabar menghadapi mahluk pendiam sepertiku ini. Ia mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan menceritakan pekerjaannya sebagai duta UNICEF. Ia bercerita pernah menginap di panti asuhan untuk acara amal dan sangat menikmati kebersamaan dengan anak-anak yang kurang beruntung itu. Pernah juga ia mengunjungi para pasien AIDS di rumah sakit sebelum ia datang ke sekolah menengah untuk mengadakan penyuluhan menghindari penyakit mematika itu. Iapun bertanya apakah memang belum ada obat untuk obat itu. Aku menjelaskan bahwa AIDS yang disebabkan oleh virus yang menyerang kekebalan tubuh memang cukup sulit untuk dideteksi dini sebagai HIV. Kebanyakan sudah menjadi AIDS dan sudah mengidap macam-macam penyakit kompikasi lainnya. Ia teringat ketika melihat bayi yang mengidap HIV karena ibunya mengidap AIDS, ia memandang bayi itu dan ingin sekali mempunyai mantra untuk menyembuhkannya,ia merasa sangat kasian. Aku menangkapnya sebagai pria beruntung dengan kasih sayang keluarganya hingga dapat tumbuh menjadi orang yang menyenangkan dan mudah memberikan bantuan. Ia menanyakan kepadaku apakah aku orang asia, karena warna kulitku yang kuning langsat, bola mata besar berwarna coklat. Aku menjawabnya bahwa aku berasal dari Indonesia, kedua orang tuaku Indonesia tetapi aku sudah tinggal di Amerika sejak umurku 13 tahun. Aku juga menjelaskan bahwa sampai saat ini aku rindu pulang ke Indonesia. Selanjutnya ia menanyakan kenapa aku tidak pulang ketika ada gempa dan tsunami di Indonesia. Aku hanya menggeleng. Sambil menatap kosong. "your eyes so clear" ungkap Minho ketika aku mendapatinya sedang menatap mataku. Aku hanya kembali diam dan memasukkan potongan terakhir steakku. Minho mengatakan kalau dia sangat menikmati makanannya, Selanjutnya aku memanaskan air untuk membuat kopi. Minho membantuku mengelap piring setelah di cuci. Ia biasa membantu ibunya setelah makan malam ungkapnya, sambil menyingsingkan kemeja putihnya hingga siku. Setelah kopi siap aku menghidangkannya dengan beberapa potong biscuit jahe. Kami meminum kopi masing-masing dalam keadaan diam. Ia mungkin letih untuk menjadi yang pertama memulai percakapan denganku, makanya ia begitu menikmati kopinya. Kemudian mobile phone berbunyi dan Minho melakukan pembicaraan dalam bahasa korea. Ternyata temannya yang di lantai 12 menanyakan apakah ia jadi datang. Ia pun menghabiskan kopinya dan berpamitan. Aku bertanya kalau temannya itu mungkin suka kopi aku akan bawakan Americano yang masih ada di teko kopi. Minho tidak menolahnya maka aku menuangkan kopi yang tersisa dalam gelas dan membawakan beberapa bungkus gula. Aku berterimakasih untuk bantuannya hari ini. "my pleasure Luna show you the real Korean people" jawabnya sambil meninggalkan apatemenku.

Aku segera mengganti bajuku dan mengambil wudhu untuk shalat isya. Aku melakukan peregangan sebentar, menyiapkan beberapa untuk welcome meeting besok. Tepat pada pukul 00 aku selesai dengan persiapanku untuk besok dan pada saat itu juga tepat umurku 29 tahun. Aku membuka pintu balkon. Tuhan dinginnya, aku mencari bulan yang menggantung di langit soul saat itu. Sudah tinggi sekali sang bulan. Hamper sempurna mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi sempurna. Malam ini ia tampak cantik sekali, sepertinya sudah dari sore tadi menungguku untuk memandangnya. Bulan itu melukiskan wajah ibuku yang kabur kuingat, dan bergantian wajah keluarga Shepherd yang selalu mencoba membuatku tersenyum dan terakhir wajah professor Hopkins dengan mata abu-abunya. Aku menahan nafasku dan air mataku mulai jatu satu-satu. Entah mengapa saat ini aku hanya ingin bersyukur pada Allah, gadis suram sepertiku bisa bertahan hingga umur 29 ini. Aku menghapus air mataku, dan menutup pintu balkon. Selanjutnya aku membenamkan tubuhku dalam selimut tebal untuk mengumpulkan energy, menulis sejarah hidupku.

Sebelum matahari terbit aku bangun dan shalat subuh dan kembali terbenam hingga jam 6 pagi. Selanjutnya aku bangun dan menyiapkan diri untuk ke SIH. Aku akan pakai taksi hari ini, dan membawa pakaian ganti untuk besok. Karena besok aku berencana ke rumah sakit dengan lari pagi, jadi aku butuh pakaian ganti setelah mandi di rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang berubah rutinitas pagiku, aku tetap sarapan dengan meminum kopi. Kebiasaan yang aku bawa sedari aku residen di Seattle dulu, di sana semua orang sangat suka sekali minum kopi sehingga tidak aneh kalau kedai Starbuck asalnya memang dari Seattle. Dan kebiasaan itu menular pada ku. Jam tujuh aku mengunci apatemenku dan turun dengan lift. Ada seorang dalam lift dengan korannya. Dan di lantai 12 pintu lift terbuka lagi. Ternyata yang masuk adalah Minho, nampaknya ia menginap dirumah temannya semalam. Mata kami bertemu dan saling mengangguk. "morning, Luna" sapanya. Mobile phone ku bergetar setelah pintu lift tertutup lagi. Di layar tertulis Susan. "hello Luna, I just miss you. Happy birthday dear" ucap Susan dari sebrang sana. "thaks Susan. I just left my room. I'm going to hospital now". Selanjutnya susan berbicara kecemasannya akan diriku dengan lingkungan baruku. Dan aku hanya menenagkannya "Susan, I'm Okey. Give my kiss to Max Oke". Susan selanjutnya tambah terisak di seberang sana. Memang waktu keberangkatanku dia adalah orang yang paling tidak setuju, karena akan jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia sangat ingin melindungiku, walau selalu aku tolak. Ia adalah wanita baik yang menyayangiku seperti anak kandungnya sendiri akan tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa menjadi anaknya dan menerima kasih sayangnya. "Susan, I just arrived in base floor. Can we talk later?" tanyaku untuk mengakhiri percakapan "oke dear, I love you Luna"." Bye, Susan". Akupun mengembalikan mobile phone ku ke dalam tas. Pintu lift pun terbuka. Aku melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba Minho berbisik ditelingaku "Happy Birthday Luna" aku berbalik mencari wajahnya "sorry. I just hear that person said that to you". Ternyata volume suara Susan tadi begitu keras, kalau begitu ia juga mendengar isakan tangis susan tadi. "thaks" jawabku sambil membungkuk untuk memberikan salam perpisahan. Ini tanggal yang sama 29 tahun yang lalu aku lahir di dunia. Wuzz, angin musim semi yang menyambutku keluar gedung menuju rumah sakit.


End file.
